


She's so small.

by ThatRaeRae



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, and I want to share this soft content with the rest of you folks?, like yeah I write on twitter but I am a massive mess for veronica/reg., look but I've had: thoughts to write something like this.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRaeRae/pseuds/ThatRaeRae
Summary: They've talked about this once they actually got together (and stopped dancing around their own feelings for one another). Getting married, having kids, living a happy life together for as long as the universe willingly allowed for them. They took one of options once they both finished college and wanted a break from all the craziness the world presented to them on a silver platter.". . . She's so small." Words choked out, Regina's fingertips merely delicate and fleeting amid the sea breeze drifting in. The windows of their little home open and welcoming in the scent of the silver sea, tangled in with salty tears that slid down soft cheeks.(SET IN A CONTINUITY WHERE REG AND V ARE TOGETHER AND NOW ADULTS, MAYBE?).
Relationships: Veronica Lodge/Reggie Mantle





	She's so small.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to the other half of the pairing we write together, @ritzydecadence!
> 
> I couldn't have asked for a better veronica -- literally, you make  
> the world a brighter and better place and you write so flawlessly  
> as v; it makes me so freaking h a p p y.

Regina Mantle can't believe her eyes. She'd have to blink twice and even rub them to even process the sight before her; to even remember that this were all real. It were an illusion or a dream. . . but this was now their reality for the rest of their days.  
  
The tiny form of life bundled up in a blanket, carefully cradled in the arms of Veronica Lodge. So vulnerable and fragile and _**defenseless**_ , yet endearing at the same time. A creation crafted from the two of them (well; it was more along of the lines of them using some sperm regina had frozen beforehand); from sleepless nights and raging hormones and odd food cravings -- and times where the taller out of the two often talked to the swelling bump late into the night when neither of them could sleep.  
  
More times than she can admit. How excited she were to have someone else to care for and protect (cue a little playful glare from the love of her life), how pleased she were to have a little bundle of joy to teach of all the goodness and complexities of the world to.  
  
And everything a parent would be looking to when they have their own _**kids**_ ; whether adopted or biological.

 _First days of school, graduation, weddings, you'd get the picture. . ._  
  
The exhaustion and tired eyes of a certain latina flicker up, clinging onto her face. Searching for any semblance of answers -- worried at first, but, even she could tell there was a lot Regina had on her mind and it was understandable.  
  
They've talked about this once they actually got together (and stopped dancing around their own feelings for one another). Getting married, having kids, living a happy life together for as long as the universe willingly allowed for them. They took one of options once they both finished college and wanted a break from all the craziness the world presented to them on a silver platter. Dare say; they wanted to settle down.  
  
". . . She's so _**small**_." Words choked out, Regina's fingertips merely delicate and fleeting amid the sea breeze and sunlight drifting in. The windows of their little home open and welcoming in the scent of the silver sea, tangled in with salty tears that slid down soft cheeks. _No way she's like me._ Swallowing thickly as soft laughter from Veronica reverberated throughout the room, her heart flipping within her chest.  
  
It were mere days ago that her w i f e had helped breathe in the existence of such a fragile life. Regina knew, she was **_there_**. And she was positive she almost broke her hand. . . you see, giving birth isn't an easy feat -- she knew, hearing tales from her mom when she were lecturing her on various things (birth control, babies, you'd get the picture). The human body was a strangely complex and beautiful thing.  
  
The outlines of a nose that resembled hers, the striking dark eyes of that of her other mother. Obviously, she'd have dark hair like the both of them, there was no letting that down.  
  
"She looks like you." Murmured low as Regina inches closer, chair and all, Veronica's eyes shining with fondness that always seems to fill her gut, climb up her stomach and march on toward her heart like the good ol' warmth of an alcoholic drink. "Oh, does she now?" Fleeting fingertips touched upon her cheek and she remains still, especially with a tired kiss pressed to the surface of naked brims.  
  
"Gummy smile and mischievous looks? Yes."  
  
"I doubt that she—"  
  
"Uh-huh, _suuuure_ , hermosa." Tongue sticking out playfully as a chuckle rumbles within a sleep deprived throat, Regina now allowing herself to settle into the bed and carefully tucking her legs under the blankets. An arm now encircled around the latina's waist. Their daughter still fast asleep, bright eyes hidden behind closed eyelids. She was a screamer, a little banshee. . . but even at a few days old, she spoke in incoherent babbles and was always so curious. Grabbing onto her hair or onto Veronica's or anything tiny hands could reach, dark eyes shining and widened with wonder.  
  
Peaceful and serene in her sleep, and quite the deceptive picture of delicate sweetness that hidden a noisy little life behind it all.  
  
Those tears of hers have come back followed by a soft, affectionate laugh, the nudge of a head against her shoulder. It were just the two of them up against the world, all with a fragile life in their hands. There were a lot of random thoughts swirling within that skull of hers; how can they handle raising a kid together? Would they have enough money? Would their little bundle of joy think of them as awful parents?  
  
Veronica, noting Regina was probably overwhelmed with everything that was going on, grazes her nose against her jaw to fetch her attention with a catlike grin to her lips. Maybe even with a few more kisses to boot before she carefully settles the sleeping baby in her arms, even helping her adjust her arms and hands for extra measure. A little whine and a huff there, her beloved jock grumbling and trying her best to kiss her as many times as she were allowed; and for a moment forgetting before she held onto their child as panic flashes across her visage at the little gurgle rising.  
  
An attempt to claim a kiss and suggest they have some alone time for a quick moment, but, Veronica knew how to play her cards well and rile up a certain someone. And it were obvious, they both were aware of that fact.  
  
". . . Why don't you hold her, then?" A pause as she notes Regina adjusting herself still, quite nervously. And noticing her wife's height and athletic build. a mere contrast to the tiny baby held close to her chest in awe.  
  
"There's more of t h i s later. Got it?" That mischievous grin of hers merely growing wider at the jock's pouting.  
  
Another grumble of dismay, Regina peering down with a little nod as arms adjusted themselves. The baby little pink mouth pursed for a split second as eyelids opened, a small sound made as tiny hands reach themselves up to her face. Quietly enraptured by the faces of her moms and she knows by now. . . she'd have to change their morning routine to accompany in a little life from now on.


End file.
